The Lost Boys
by KellyLovesR5
Summary: Zayn is just the bad-boy that everyone's afraid of. Louis just hates life until he meets Harry. Niall just can't learn until he's forced to. Rated T but with Explicit Language and probably Adult Content in later chapters. Review below, please! Oh, and BIG thanks and credit to @PopRockShawty for inspiring this and @woahhnarry (unscore) for the cover image! Follow them on Twitter! :D


**The Lost Boys**

**Chapter 1**

Zayn flopped into his chair and sighed into the open air. He, Lou and Niall had all been the first to enter class; the other classmates were too scared to go in ahead of the boys, lest they be considered challenging them at anything. The three weren't particularly old enough to have a reputation yet, but there was always something about them that made everyone a little uneasy.

The boys had transferred from some private school that was bent on giving kids exactly what it was beating out of them: discipline. Still, they owed their friendship to it. That was back when Louis still wore collared shirts - all of them neatly tucked in - and Niall didn't care that his teeth weren't quite straight. Now, as Louis tumbled into the classroom, he flashed a fake smile to Zayn. He had shrugged a jacket over his head an hour ago. Never mind that it was technically "against school policy."

"It's fucking freezing in here, damn," Louis complained. Zayn gave him an incredulous glare. "You're always freezing, Tommo. It's because you're really warm-blooded." Louis glared back at him. He really hated all of the nicknames that Zayn gave him. Zayn had thought that "Louis" just sounded too feminine, but Louis couldn't remember the last time he'd just been called-

"Louis," Niall exclaimed as he walked in close behind Lou. He looked utterly exhausted, and his voice echoed the notion. "Stop yelling!" Zayn was glaring at him, but Louis didn't have to notice. He immediately shut up and sat on top of a desk close to Zayn's. Louis knew that Niall was always tired on account of staying up too late and doing nothing, really except playing video games and eating pizza. The teacher was the next to walk in behind them. She rounded the front of the room to her desk quickly and set her folder down as if it were a learned practice. "Good morning, boys. I am Mrs. Veronica Styles. I'm glad you're here on time," she said. She then leaned her gaze in toward Niall and Louis. "Please, take a seat." Louis sighed and slumped back into his chair. Niall just plopped himself down and laid his head on the desk.

Soon, Zayn leaned over and whispered to Louis during the roll call. "Hey," he said. Louis only glanced at him. "You know our teacher, Veronica," Zayn continued anyway. Louis nodded and gave a short hum. He already knew what was coming. "She's kinda hot," Zayn said, and then Louis scoffed at him. He turned back to his novel and added a stern, "Fuck off." Zayn knew Louis' intense dislike for anything remotely heterosexual, but he still bugged Louis with it constantly and on purpose.

Later, an unfamiliar man popped his head into the room. He was tall and fair-skinned with a flare of green in his eyes that Louis noticed immediately as he looked up from his book. His breath caught a little bit, but the excitement immediately dulled and then faded as he noticed the stifling brown vest and tight, ironed white button-up... and the metallic wedding ring. The man gazed, smiling, at Mrs. Veronica. "Hello, dear. Sorry to bother you, but where are we having lunch today?" Mrs. Veronica equaled his smile for each and every tooth. "Carraba's. Class, this is my husband, Mr. Harry Styles." The man nodded politely at her and then at the class. His smile was warm from the front as he turned, but it grew dark as he noticed a covered head. "Son," he warned. "You'll need to take that off." Louis looked up at him. His stare immediately frightened Harry, and yet it intrigued him in a way that even he did not quite understand. Mr. Styles immediately left the room without another word. Louis just shrugged him off.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well hello, there! Thanks for reading. ;) Do you like the characters so far? What did you think of Mrs. Veronica? Do you want to see her again?**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Harry is actually more characteristic of Marcel right now, but we'll see if that changes...**

**Review below if you laughed with me and/or PLEASE leave me some suggestions for later chapters! :) #ZouiallTheLostBoys **


End file.
